Kyohei Takano
Kyohei Takano is the one of the male protagonists in the series along with Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yukinojo. He along with Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki are adrmired by their entire high school, however, Kyohei is the most popular out of the four and physically attractive. Kyohei seems to be and seen as selfish, blunt, and demanding and has no inclination to be gentle or polite towards Sunako unless it has anything to do with reducing his rent. He has, nonetheless, proved he can be considerate to her when he tries. Kyohei is closer to Sunako than anyone else. Despite not being a hardcore fan of gory stuff, he has been seen to be able to enjoy horror movies with her, and although Sunako often states she dislikes his company because it hurts her to be with such a radiant creature, "God's most beautiful creation" as she noted, she lately seems to cope fine with his presence, no longer bothering her as it did in the beginning. Personality Kyohei's personality can often be described as confrontational, and will often say whatever is on his mind, regardless of the consequences. It is shown in both the anime and the manga that he is a very good fighter, and is considered to be very dangerous. It is later shown in the manga that he was initially very standoffish to the rest of the boys. Kyohei later warms up to his housemates, accepting them as his friends. It should be noted that, unlike his housemates, Kyohei despises the attention that he receives due to his looks. It should also be recognized that, while Kyohei is attractive, he often suffers from poor self image. The character frequently drops hints that he despises his appearance, with some hints suggesting that he wishes to become more normal. This is very similar to Sunako, who also sees her appearance as a problem. However, while Sunako withdrew from society entirely, Kyohei chose not to go to such extremes. Background Kyohei is the only child of Mrs. Takano and Mr. Takano. Kyohei's unnaturally good looks resulted in a history of unfortunate experiences in his life: he is unable to hold a job because he is prone to being sexually harassed by his boss no matter what their gender is, and he left his home because his family was unable to take the pressure of his fans constantly harassing and mobbing them. To the surprise of Sunako, his parents are common-looking. It is shown in the flashback chapter where we see how the four guys ended up living in the mansion with Auntie and that she found him in a cardboard box with no place to go. His own mother encouraged his leaving because she felt she was going insane, unable to lead a normal life with such an attractive son. She, however, is shown to have regretted it, but was still unable to tell that to Kyohei the last time they met, after months without seeing him. Plot It is shown in throughout the series that Kyohei's good looks were not always a blessing. Unlike his attractive counterparts, Kyohei has not had a good family life. In later volumes of the manga it is revealed that Kyohei had to leave his home to avoid his mother developing a nervous breakdown due to the constant and frightening attention he would receive. Kyohei has also often quit jobs due to sexual harassment from both male and female bosses. In the anime Kyohei is often fired due to overzealous fans destroying the environment around him. In the story line covering his initial introduction to his male roommates, Kyohei is stalked by hundreds of girls. He initially takes an indifferent stance until Yuki is almost injured attempting to defend him. After this encounter, Kyohei's personality slowly changes to allow only a selected few into his personal life. One such person is Sunako, as she is initially repelled by his appearance, and takes his personality at face value. However, Kyohei's home life came as a surprise to her, as she imagined that not only did he enjoy the attention, but that his family was as beautiful as he was. Sunako was quite surprised to discover that Kyohei's good looks were considered an abnormality, and that his parents and older brother were extremely normal. In Volume 10 of the US release, Kyohei's poor self-image caused him to leave the rental mansion for a short time, believing that his presence was troublesome and unwanted and that if even Sunako couldn't accept him no one would. Because of these experiences, he is able to empathize with Sunako best; he develops a solid relationship with her that strongly hints romantic feelings for her, though he is oblivious to this. He was fairly close to understanding it once, though. He protects Sunako when she needs him to. However, his own unresolved feelings for her means that he is unafraid to take advantage of her weaknesses or provoke her rage. Kyouhei enjoys fighting and often displayed his strength. He also likes money and loves to eat, especially Sunako's cooking. Most of the time Kyohei forces Sunako to turn into a lady so that he will have free rent, but a lot of times he ends up playing with Sunako instead of teaching her how to become a lady. Auntie has come to think of him as Sunako's boyfriend. She has tested him by putting him in rather extreme situations with and without Sunako, often very awkward as well. She did not necessarily state her approval of him yet but seems to have accepted him already. Relationships Sunako Nakahara Main article: Kyohei and Sunako's Relationship Sunako always describes Kyohei as a "dazzling creature of light" or a "radiant creature." However, she and Kyohei seem to develop a romantic relationship as the series progresses. They accidently kiss in Episode 9 of the anime while playing a game of ping-pong. (Kyohei and Sunako are very competitive which results to many of Kyohei's injuries.) After the accidental kiss, Sunako is even more uncomfortable around Kyohei. Kyohei explains that it was an accident and doesn't mean a thing. They get back into their normal relationship again. When Sunako is transformed into an instant lady in Episode 13 of the anime (as a result of the Goth-Loli sisters mushrooms), Kyohei liked her at first, although the idea of free rent was appealing, he later realizes that Sunako is better off the way she originally was. That proves either Kyohei's love of food, (Sunako as a lady can not cook well at times) or that Kyohei understands Sunako and values her for who she is. Kyohei and Sunako also accept and appreciate one another's abilities and seem to deeply care for each other, even if they aren't fully aware of it. Kyohei's relationship toward Sunako is known to everyone around them, as everyone says that they both love each other but they are just too stubborn to admit it. In Chapter 126 of the manga, Kyohei calls Sunako as his "precious friend" which makes the others a bit confused, seeing how they know that Kyohei and Sunako have romantic feelings for each other. However, by saying this, Kyohei openly admits that Sunako is close to him and that he appreciates her for who she is. Gallery Main article: Kyohei Takano/Gallery Trivia *He was the only one to confront Sunako at first. *Kyohei's favourite food is strawberries and prawn tempuras. *He's the strongest fighter out of the four boys. *Kyohei actually uses gel for his hair. *The author of the manga came up with Kyohei's name by borrowing his friend's nickname which is "Kyohei". Her friend adores Tetsu Takano, where she got Kyohei's last name. *Kyohei appears to love cats, it was shown when a kitten gotten injured from a broken fence he immediately decided to take more responsibilty as student chairman of the school. *Kyohei seems to like Sunako's doll Hiroshi-Kun, as in one chapter he secretly confines with it and talks to it. *He haven't experienced how it feels like celebrating Christmas with the ones dear to him--- which is quite evident in one of the episodes portraying Christmas season. He later on found his 'family' with his friends. *Kyohei doesn't like carrots. Sunako meticulously chooses the carrots she buys for him. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters